Sulov
"He made the path. I follow it." Sulov is an exile of Onu-Koro and former Ussalry commander and Wanderer's Company member. He is currently a member of the Toa Maru. Abilities Excellent Physicality Sulov's physical capabilities are notably high for Toa due to his practice, as fast as a Toa's form allows. His strength is also superior to that of an untrained Po-Toa due to his element and strenuous lifestyle. Engineer As a former Onu-Koronan, Sulov has a degree of skill in engineering. He can use his shovel to dig and entrench. To what extent these skills in construction stretch, however, remain to be seen. Master of Weapons Saperka Sulov's main melee weapon is the Ussalry's entrenching tool. He has sliced through ice and bifurcated nui-rama with it, displaying great skill with the weapon's use as an axe. He has also shown enough skill when throwing the weapon that he can accurately hit a small section of tread on a muaka from maximum throwing distance. Sulov has a high level of skill with using the tool as a shield to protect himself from projectiles or blows. Polearms Sulov has a good history with polearms and the spears and lances related to them, wielding lances in the Ussalry from an expert couched position. His skill with a rahkstaff is enough that he can rely upon it as a primary weapon. Crossbows Sulov has enough skill with the crossbow to use a repeating version at maximum speed and with enough accuracy to aim for a body's chest with only its eyes visible. It is unknown if he has greater of lesser skill with other types. Firearms Sulov is well-trained in usage of the pistol. As evidenced by his defense during the skirmish with rahkshi in Ta-Wahi, he has garnered a quick draw and excellent aim from practice. Knives Sulov has enough skill with a knife to comfortably wield one as a backup weapon. He is stated to know the Hammer and Reverse grips, though the extent to which he can use them in these grips is unknown. Swords Sulov has also used swords on occasion, preferring heavy sabers. He demonstrated his skill in the slaying of a Manas with a szabla. Rider As a former Ussalry member, Sulov is skilled enough that he can ride Ussals using his legs and body language alone. He can effectively fight while mounted as well. Skilled Unarmed Combatant Sulov practices an Onu-Koroan martial art specializing in grappling and throws. He is steadily hybridizing it with that of other forms of unarmed combat on Mata Nui for strikes and more parries. His skill in this is quite apparent, as he used it in the Hive Assault to grapple with nui-rama and later in the jungle to ambush Thok. Strategist Exhibited throughout his fights, a prime example being his outwitting of Oru through analysis, Sulov displays an excellent tactical knowhow and intuition. He also has great skill on the strategy level of planning, as shown by his devastating charges during the Nui-Rama Hive Assault. Survivalist Sulov has enough survival skill to live for weeks in Le-Wahi alone. He has been shown to be capable of creating fires, huts, and provisions for this purpose and using a knife for skinning and butchering. Any other skills Sulov has in the realm of survival are unknown. Elemental Skill Sulov has extremely refined elemental control due to his practice regimen. He is adept in the creation of weapons and armor via the use of Earth. Weapons and Equipment Appearance Sulov, Toa of Earth, was a mountain of a Toa. Powerful arms dangled from wide shoulders; his rock-hard chest rose and fell with the tremendous breaths he took. Sulov found his natural stance to be somewhat hunched, but if he stood to his full stature, he was easily the tallest of the Toa. Dark armor and slabs of muscle made him imposing, but the ever-watchful intelligence beneath his brow made Sulov a truly intimidating presence, if he wished to be one. Sulov's prosthetic shovel arm had transformed with him, leaving that forearm with what was essentially a battle-fitted shovel: a wide-bladed spade with sharp edges and a great deal of heft to it. --Narration Body Sulov is a hunched toa, but drawn to his full height he is a veritable titan--both tall and toned with broad shoulders. The commander wears a segmented set of dark plate armor granting coverage to nearly all of his body. His overall appearance is handsome in a simply aesthetic and practical way, if lacking in conventional beauty. Kanohi Like his plate armor, his Kimi is military-grade and curved for maximum protection against blows. It provides an excellent field of vision. Its jaw is square and robust. Sulov has extremely defined cheekbones that can give his face a hollow or menacing look, while his eyes are wide and opaque to a watchful point. Both the aforementioned traits are commonly found in Onu-Matoran and have only been magnified by his toa form. Personality Traits Sulov is aloof. He dislikes talking, and on the occasion he chooses to speak, he does not mince words. He prefers non-verbal communication, though even in that favored form he is solemn and direct. He doesn't like to lead, but when he decides to, he tries to keep everyone's needs in mind. Sulov is close to animals. He is sensitive to domesticated creatures, and he respects the ones he hunts by using all of their parts. He is driven to fulfill habits, and is capable of holding to a given schedule and organization. This manifests in his fastidious maintenance of his effects and affairs. It also includes his devotion to ritual at the start and end of each day. Sulov's hobbies include cooking, exercise and chess. His favorite subject is math. Sulov is driven by two conflicting impulses: pragmatism and idealism. He believes in essential goodness, but he often feels the compulsion to commit necessary evil. Philosophy Biography Early Life Sulov was born into the Koskium family of Onu-Koro. As the only young male of the impoverished family, he was raised in the hopes of being its breadwinner in the Ussalry. During his late adolescence in this period, he first met Gavarm and Reordin Saporta in travels to Ga-Koro, where he participated in fight clubs. He entered training at the earliest possible age and subsequently the guard. For leadership on the battlefield, Sulov was promoted to Squadron Commander. He performed exceedingly well even when experimental weaponry and armor was given to his squadron and minimized casualties. Sulov's resolve in not quitting his job in the face of superiors angry at the existence of a lower-class officer, and his combat success, slowly began to revolutionize the force. Later on in his career, Sulov was on a joint mission with the Ga-Koro Marines when he was seriously injured. The matoran stayed in the hospital for several days recuperating and befriended the Ga-Matoran Daylah in that duration. Returning to Onu-Koro, Sulov stayed in this military and relationship position for a time. End of an Ace Sulov collected the members of 7th Squadron, recruiting Uyism to fulfill the role of its Combat Engine er as he did so. However, the distraught miner Goolu soon interrupted their various activities with a plea for the squadron's aid in combating a "monster." Sulov swiftly ordered the squadron to do so and followed Goolu to the scene of the crime. There they skirmished with Hiemalis before the being fled, and Kol was stolen from the crew while Goolu was slain. Symbolically taking up Kol's saperka, 7th Squadron headed back to Onu-Koro, where Sulov reported the happening to Whenua and obtained a brief leave from active duty for his squadron to prepare for combat against Hiemalis. Sulov next met ILS representatives Trakuda and Alfon, to whom he agreed to provide aid for the Nui-Rama Hive Assault. Sulov pledged his squadron and moved to gather its members. While searching for Tarnok within the Great Mine, a series of explosions demolished a portion of the structure, causing Sulov to be trapped within a pile of rubble with his left hand stuck beneath a plinth. He called Tarnok to his position. Realizing that his hand could not be removed from beneath the plinth lest the rubble it held up crush him, he ordered Tarnok to amputate the appendage. The wound was shortly given a tourniquet made of his muaka-hide cloak and Sulov was taken to a nearby hospital. Sulov awoke in several hours, having fallen unconscious shortly after his amputation, and quelled a squabble between Arkom and Gavarm regarding his state. Shortly thereafter, Reordin arrived for a brief visit, reaffirming that 7th Squadron would participate within the assault. Sulov headed to the Ussalry Stables to saddle with his squadron and other volunteering units, then led them to Le-Wahi for the assault. The Ussalry contingent marched through the Le-Koro highway to Le-Koro for a brief rest stop. Sulov took the time to visit Matan and Natan, quickly refitting Kol's saperka into a prosthetic shovel-blade in place of his hand. The three squadrons then marched to Pala-Koro. There, Sulov reunited with Reordin and Mussiki and met Madrihk and Kethrye. When the assault began, Sulov led his regiment-and-a-half from Pala-Koro towards the Nui-Rama Hive on the left of the other ground forces, as Kethrye had ordered. But the Ussalry was soon bogged down by the Fau Swamp and the swarms of Nui-Rama. Hacking its way through the jungle, the force was spurred on by Sulov's encouragement to finally reach the field of the hive. Sulov expertly softened the Nui-Rama throngs before ordering a devastating charge toward the target structure. Resting in field accomodations, he led the contingent in a slog towards the entrance in the Hive. However, finding the entrance solely blocked from the swarms of wasp larvae by elemental power, Sulov perceived that the present position within the tunnel was untenable. He ordered the element-wielders to desist and led a suicidal charge into the tunnel in order to buy time and space for other groups to get within the Nui-Rama Hive and torch it. At the moment of the charge, though, Heuani fled, leaving the larvae masterless and confused. The Ussalry thus easily shattered the horde of young Nui-Rama and allowed entrance to the structure for the other attackers, who destroyed the hive. Sulov led the Ussalry contingent home, recording his only casualty to be the MIA Komisk Runion. Upon returning, Sulov was called to Arkom's office, where he was officially informed that he was dishonorably discharged and banished from Onu-Koro for his insubordinacy in leading the three squadrons and participating in an unauthorized mass operation. Sulov complied and left the village. However, Takua (in the guise of a grizzled Ta-Matoran) met Sulov there. After a brief conversation regarding Sulov's present state, Takua asked if Sulov would accept the duty of becoming one of the island's next true heroes, to which he answered "Yes." The satisfied pair parted ways, Sulov going to Le-Wahi. But Mussiki followed Sulov to ask of the mysterious Matoran's conversation (which Sulov responded to truthfully as talk of a prophecy), and to offer asylum in an Onu-Wahi hideaway (which Sulov accepted). Returning to Onu-Wahi, though, the pair were met by Gyn Kirsug and a cadre of Ussalmen. Kirsug admonished Sulov for returning and reminded him that Onu-Koronans were obliged to eliminate the presence of exiles in the Wahi, but spared him. Sulov thanked Kirsug and left to Le-Wahi. Moving toward the smoking Nui-Rama Hive, Sulov happened upon an infected Muaka on a rampage. Concerned for anyone still at the site, Sulov ambushed and killed the cat. Visiting the ruins, though, he found them unoccupied. Sulov returned to the jungle, built a shelter, and settled into it. A New Beginning Sulov adapted himself to his new environment and position in a week. Between the Muaka carcass and elements of the surrounding environment, he built a hut in the remote center of the Wahi near to the remains of the hive. He also constructed a small memorial for the island's militaries which participated in the assault at its obelisk. Freed from society's timetable, he rearranged his schedule to live nocturnally, as befitted his Onu-Matoran night vision. However, Sulov determined that he would still protect society and himself and so hunted infected Rahi. He also increased his training regimen to match his expanded free time. The Crucible A month after his exile, Sulov traveled to Ga-Koro for Daylah's funeral. Following the service, he headed to the Crucible, where he enlisted in a tournament. In the first match, he knocked out the Le-Toa Matatu. Impressed, the proprietor, Xilecki, gave Sulov food to restore his energy while warning the brawler to "be careful who you trust in later days." As Sulov watched, the Vortixx Billetes appeared and fired into the air to intimidate the people present. Realizing the potential threat the Vortixx posed to the public, Sulov distracted Billetes with thrown roof-tiles and lured him away from civilians. Sulov then incapacitated Billetes and took his technology. Knowing the Ga-Koro Marines would soon appear to detain the madman, Sulov retreated to Le-Wahi and his hut. Company Man Two weeks later, Sulov's only change being training with his pistol in addition to his other weapons, he heard an approaching party. Recognizing Reordin, he leaped down to greet them and found the group had come so that he might come with them on the prophesied quest. Sulov did not believe that he had the proper talent to belong to such a team and secretly confided this feeling to Reordin. However, Reordin reminded Sulov that the Onu-Matoran had devotion. Encouraged, Sulov agreed to join the team and left with them, taking all the supplies and weapons he could fit on his person. Sulov and his team quickly moved out of the jungle and into Ta-Wahi. During the trip, Sulov provided his snack mix to his companions, historically earning it the name "Trusty Sulov's Trusty Trail Mix." The travel led them to the mysterious Ta-Matoran. The Matoran revealed that he was Takua and explained why he had summoned the team's members: so they might find the Essence Stones of the First Toa and use the stones' power to defeat Makuta. Takua led the group to the first stone and lent Sulov his pickaxe, Sulov retrieving the stone as ordered. Almost immediately, the group was surrounded by Rahkshi. In the ensuing struggle, Sulov's cunning application of his pistol left a Rahkshi dead, but he failed to save Aurax or Takua. Sulov took his kill's staff and buried Aurax in the aftermath. When the company went to Le-Wahi to get Leah, Sulov provided defenses and food to the camp. Transformation Godslayer Businessman The New Deal Quotes "You guys are all bloody psychos." "We have not lost one Ussalmatoran yet. If we are psychos, then I rejoice, for such psychos as these will not die." -Reordin and Sulov, discussing the seemingly suicidal nature of the Ussalry contingent in the Hive Assault. Combat disgusted him...Sapient beings fighting each other pained Sulov. He had seen many people throughout his short life. Some were upper-class, some lower-; some were native, some immigrant; some cruel to him and others kind. But they all had thought and unique humanity--all were capable of some good. To harm one was to harm a human, and to kill was to remove a person from the world. To engage in physical conflict with another was his last resort because it was capable of such destruction. "War is karzhani." -Sulov's thoughts on war between persons Cheers and laughs rang out from the bar as the cadets did the shots as one, almost like a family: Bane tapped Reordin on the shoulder as the glasses were set down and signaled to the corner of the club, where a single, solitary Onu-Matoran sat, fiddling with something on his iStone. The man was massive, a regular tank: he looked primitive, earthly, as though he were birthed by the island himself. Though his appearance was frightening to behold for even a second, Reordin felt a strange buzzing in the back of his head, as if he had known the Matoran all his life. Something odd in his very spirit seemed to be warning him of something, foreshadowing events to come; Reordin pushed the thoughts back and then shrugged. Bane's reply was a smirk. "I'll give you a hundred widgets to go over and punch him in the jaw." "What? No! I came out here for a vacation, not for facial rearrangement. Don't be that guy, mate." "A hundred widgets. Plus a hundred from every other guy here." Seven hundred widgets to assault a random guy: it felt dishonorable to even consider, and yet, the things Reordin could do with that kind of money suddenly began to pile up in his head, in list format, and he sighed. Feeling as though he were walking out the doors of a saloon into a gunfight with a known outlaw, he made his way over to the corner and stopped about arm's length away from the Matoran. He had no drink, and Reordin doubted the iStone was even his: something about his physical appearance, the very way he carried himself as though he were trying to disappear even though he was clearly the most massive person in the club, gave him the strong impression that this soul had grown up in poverty. A second or two passed before the Matoran looked up, and instantly, Reordin was frozen in place. '' His face, though primitive looking at first, was warm, familial, and his deep hazel eyes held such a childlike naivety, a sort of lonely, pacifistic desire for peace and friendship, that Reordin's heart grew sick at the thought of a single soul laying a finger on him in ill will. Then the tank spoke:'' "Hello zerr." -Reordin meets Sulov "I'm glad we have Sulov in our company," Stannis said in a form of agreement. Despite the Onu-Matoran's primal appearance and native equipment, Stannis had grown to like Sulov for his intelligence and resourcefulness, but most of all his attentiveness to the needs for others around him. '' -Stannis appreciates Sulov ''Having spent some time in Sulov's company, Oreius found he appreciated the silent Matoran more and more as time went on. He was no-nonsense to the point where he didn't talk unless absolutely necessary; instead of asking questions or debating things, he simply went ahead and took action. He had all the efficiency of a Guard and none of the arrogance, taking on any job and making sure it was done quickly and well. He was the kind of man Oreius could trust if things got hairy. -Oreius appreciates Sulov Sulov Koskium. Commander of Seventh Squadron, the one man (sic) that could effectively tell higher ranking officers where they could shove their career tendencies and get away with it. Because he was that good. He had been an incredibly competent leader, and Tarnok dared say that he was the best. An effective fighter, a strategist, and solid as a rock. Dependable. He always knew what needed to be done, and he didn't dare shy away from it. He had gone to Pala-Koro knowing it would cost him his home, his career, everything he had come to love, and he did it anyway. Because that was the sort of man he was. -Tarnok appreciates Sulov "I was placed on Sulov's team soon after I passed training. I fought under and alongside that Matoran for years. I fought with him, I trained with him, I shed blood with him and the rest of my squadron. Most of them are gone, dead, exiled, or retired. But you know what? I don't think Sulov had a greedy bone in his body." "A subordinate gets to know his commander, not through words but through actions. And they speak louder than all the words in the world." The Matoran uncrossed his arms, and looked at the Regiment Commander with an expression that spoke of sadness. "You never got the chance to know him. Or maybe you did, and you didn't take it. And I feel sorry for you." "Because the two of you were fighting for the same thing all along. In each of your own ways, you tried to accomplish the same thing. But you couldn't see it. Sulov was always an idealist, it was why he could keep going, and never give up. For a long time I wondered how he could, and it was because he had his ideals and he believed in them. That was probably why I could never understand, because I was always looking at the darkness in the nature of sapient beings. He looked for the good."' "Defending him might be punishable by law. But I'll take whatever punishment is coming. I'll defend him because I owe him more than I'll ever be able to repay." The Onu-Matoran turned, and started for the door. "You'll do what you think is right. Just like I'll do what I think is right. Maybe we won't see eye to eye, but I hope that maybe one day you'll realize that we're both fighting for the same thing. Just like you and Sulov were all those years." -Tarnok defends Sulov to Arkom “Sulov... inspired men ... improved efficiency ... of operations. Stood tall ... in the face of danger. Was ... embodying the pride of ... Protector." -Uyism defends Sulov to Arkom "The Maru's duty is solely to fight the darkness. Keep it that way." -Sulov exhorts Oreius "I love you, big guy." -Reordin "I know you, Sulov, and I know that no matter how this goes down, you don't care about being just a footnote in history's annals, and that, mate, is why I need you." '' -Reordin, convincing Sulov to join the Wanderer's Company ''The lord of winter had...observed Sulov in battle and gauged him. He was too strong, too powerful, too direct to confront in direct combat; Hiemalis knew which battles to pick and this was one best fought from afar. Or, preferably, not at all. -Hiemalis You know, Reordin, I won't always be available for a hug. -After Reordin latched onto him in a flood "He was a good man." -Sulov "Reward him for discipline more than you punish him for breaking it." -Sulov's advice to Kirgan "If I must be punished for breaking the law, let it be so. As long as it is done for the sake of the island." -Sulov Relationships Allies Stannis Stannis is Sulov's commander. As such, they do not have a friendship but are professional acquaintances who each have a responsibility to the other. Their relationship has been complicated by Stannis' disinclination to be open with his subordinate. Reordin Sulov and Reordin are engaged in a strong platonic relationship. As close friends, they share deep respect and trust for each other. Lepidran Lepidran and Sulov proved to be mutually beneficial companions. However, as Lepidran left the Wanderer's Company, Sulov never was able to form an emotional attachment to his acquaintance. Oreius Sulov and Oreius are acquaintances with little more than the professional relationship of their shared Toa Team binding them. However, each sees respectable qualities in the other and Sulov desires friendship with his fellow Toa. Aurax Sulov barely knew Aurax before his untimely demise. As such, he regarded him as an allied acquaintance but not a friend, similar to his thoughts on Korero. Leah Sulov and Leah were not acquainted before fate placed them both in Stannis' company. Leah considers Sulov a good friend and, thanks in no small part to Reordin, respects and admires his many abilities. They share the trait of looking out more for those they care about than for themselves. Korero Sulov and Korero are acquaintances due to their shared team. However, they do not know each other enough to enjoy friendship. Kol Uskey Kol and Sulov were once great friends. Onepu Sulov and Onepu are on good terms and work together. Enemies Hiemalis Sulov and Hiemalis recognize each other as enemies due to Hiemalis' atrocities. However, Sulov thinks that Hiemalis could be redeemed in time. The Piraka Sulov and the Piraka, as opposite factions or members of opposing factions, consider each other both misguided and dangerous. Sulov believes it is the Maru's duty to defeat the Piraka, given their similar capabilities and the Piraka's evil. Trivia *Sulov, like Aurax, is one of the victors of Nuju Metru's Matoran Contest to determine what matoran will play an elevated role in the storyline of the BZPRPG III. *Outside of the game, Sulov has obtained the nickname 'Shovelhand' in reference to his prosthetic left hand's saperka-blade. *Sulov is the first matoran in BZIII canon to kill a Rahkshi unassisted and survive the feat. *Sulov had a notably thick accent previous to his occupation as a hunter that confused many players. It gradually disappeared with time due to this confusion, justified in-game by his increasing need to talk with foreigners more clearly. *Sulov's first mission in the 2012 season was an investigation, accompanied by Kol Uskey, that led him to Hiemalis. His first major action in 2013 was reuniting with Kol and hunting down Hiemalis. *The real-world equivalent to Sulov's martial art is Sambo. *Sulov is the youngest and largest of the Toa Maru. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa Maru Category:Onu-Toa Category:Lorebook Category:Hunters